Optical lens systems can be used to direct optical radiation. Optical lens systems can be imaging systems, directing the radiation from a object to an image region thereby forming an image of the object in the image region. In certain applications, optical lens systems can be used in microlithography systems. For example, optical lens systems can be used to project an image of a mask onto a photosensitive layer (e.g., a photoresist) on a substrate.